Usuario discusión:Darth.Luffy
Bienvenido Hola, ¡bienvenido a Wiki Imágenes! Gracias por editar la página Archivo:12422518272044956422Letter i in a red circle.svg.med.wikia.png. Si necesitas ayuda y no hay administradores locales aquí, quizás quieras visitar los foros de la Comunidad de Wikia en español. Sarah Manley (foro de ayuda | blog) Hola Estare pensando en añadir cosas, hare alguna pagina de pruebas para añadir cosas a la Portada, normalmente se constituyen(las buenas portadas) con distintas Plantillas, vale la pena que me recomiendes cosas y imagenes para ello ya que si ayudo en portadas suele ser sobre algo que entienda y esto de imagenes escapa algo a mi control. Sobre el vandalismo y que no hay que poner fotos inaceptables mira la portada de One Piece(donde puede que te inspire para darme ideas para la portada) y mira los enlaces de interes y crea paginas como: *Tutorial básico Wikia(explica a usuarios como funcionan las cosas) *Normas de conducta(aqui puedes poner lo que esta prohibido hacer en la wiki) *Información sobre Imagenes Wikia Estas cosas son importantes para que usuarios nuevos entiendan como funcionan las cosas. Puedes copiar informacion de la de One Piece sobre eso pero piensa que es para esta wikia y no pongas nada que no tenga que ver con ella. Si vas dandome ideas(aparte de alguna cosa que haga yo), posiblemente la tendras para el domingo. Sobre esta wiki Comprobe que esta wiki, es demasiado nueva, la creas y ya pides ayuda? *Escucha, o lo tomas o lo dejas, este tipo de wiki es de imagenes(wiki a la que nunca he ayudado), pero ma''s vale que solo''' ''pongas imagenes sobre entre una y tres o cuatro(series o pelicules) en concreto ya que no puedo ponerte en portada imagenes de todo tipo de series.' *'Consejo': Haz avanzar la wiki un poco y cuando tengas los elementos y cosas mas claras sobre que imagenes y elementos ves importantes para portada me avisas, ya que esto es nuevo y esta vacio. Grandpiece Hola Vi tu mensaje de invitacion en One Piece Spain y me gusto que estapagina fuera de imagenes pero no tengo muchas ayudare aqui con la ortografia y algunas imagenes. Monkey.D.Manyear 14:50 29 ene 2011 (UTC) Pruebas Hare pruebas para portada, podrias hacerme un favor y ' entrar aqui y votar a Oliver como administrador en One Piece?' Otra cosa, si ves plantilla, es para la portada, ya que algunas cosas como el artículo destacado cambian y es mas facil cambiarlo si es una plantilla. 'Eh.. No suelo crear cosas tan complejas como logos y eso, pideselo a Oliver para que te ayude cuando se conecte, pero dile que imagenes. No estoy segundo pero siendo el burocrata, tendras que darle temporalmente poderes de administrador, si no no podra ponerte el logo. Estoy empezando con las pruebas, no te preocupes por el aspecto ya que las dimensiones de esa portada de prueba cambian al añadirla a la verdadera. Cuando acabe ya te avisare. LA PORTADA TENDRIAS QUE QUITAR LA PROTECCION DE LA '''PORTADA O NO PODRE HACER PRUEBAS CUANDO ACABE SI LA MIA ENCAJA, SI YA NO TE INTERESA AVISAME.. POSDATA:NO TE PREOCUPES POR EL ASPECTO QUE TIENE LA MIA AHORA, NO ESTA ACABADA Y CUANDO LO PONES EN PORTADA TODO QUEDA ADAPTADO. No acaban de encajarme bien los elementos de Usuario:Grandpiece/Portada en la de la wiki, mejor pide ayuda en wikia a lex que sabe mas sobre que yo sobre codigos a ver si puede hacerte alguna modificacion a mi portada o te cree una nueva. como has conseguido siendo una wiki tan nueva los logros? 'Grand Piece ' Hola, soy Tuick, al parecer soy el fundador de este wiki (fue en mis tiempos de editar, crear miles de wikis, editar, wikis, etc). Eres el que más trabajo ha echo aquí a diferencia mía que descuidé el wiki totalmente. Ahora mismo me pongo a colaborar. Gracias. Saludos. Tuick 08:56 20 dic 2011 (UTC)